Nani?
by majikaru angel
Summary: Satoshi gets amneasia and now Daisuke has to care for him. After spending so much time with him, Daisuke begins to feel something different towards him...SatoDai a little DarkKrad PLZ REVIEW! I FINALLY put up CH.7!
1. Oops

**"Nani?"**

**"Ch.1 Oops..."**

**majikaru angel: Hello again everyone! As you can see, I changed my screen name. When I looked up the word "magical" in japanese, it was actually spelled "majikaru", with 1 k, and j instead of g. Heh heh...anyway, this is my newest fic. I haven't updated the others because school started again and now that I'm in high school, I get LOADS of homework. T-T I'll try my very best to update this one and the others...**

It was another night that Daisuke went out with Dark to steal another artwork. Krad awaited for his arrival, lurking in the shadows near the artwork ready to strike at any given moment. When he saw Dark make his entrance, he jumped out in front of the painting prepared to fight.

"You won't escape this time!" krad said as light energy began to form from his feather.

"Says you!" Dark pulled out his feather and with his dark magic pinned Krad to a nearby wall. He began to chant as he held up the feather ready to seal him away.

"Are you really sure you want to do that?" Krad said confidently.

"Why do you ask?"Dark asked.

Then unexpectively, only seconds away before Dark cast his spell, he switched out Satoshi.

"Krad, n-AAAHHHH!" Satoshi yelled. His yelling grew faint, as he collapsed on the floor.

_"Dark! Look what you did!" Daisuke yelled frantically._

_"Hey! Don't blame me! This is Krad's fault, not mine!"_

_"We better take him to his house..."_

_"No way! I'm not carrying creepy boy!"_

_"Daaark!" Daisuke whined. "We can't just leave him here!"_

_"Okay! Okay! I'll do it..."_

he picked up Satoshi and flew to his house. Dark entered through the window and layed him on the bed.

_"There. Happy now?"_

_"Thank you Dark."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go home."_

_"Are you sure nothing happened to him?"_

_"Well...my magic does have a small side effect on humans..."_

_"What kind of side effect?" Daisuke asked in an irritated tone._

_"It causes memory loss."_

_"You mean you gave him amneasia!" Daisuke panicked._

_"It was meant to hit Krad to seal him away! How was I suppose to know he would switch creepy boy out!"_

"Ugh..." they were intterupted by a soft moan coming from Satoshi. He was starting to awake. Dark transformed back into Daisuke.

_"I'm gonna let you take over from here...good luck with creepy boy!"_

_"Dark!"_

he already retreated to the back of his mind. Satoshi was straining his eyes to see clearly because of the fact that he had low blood pressure. When he was finally awake, he looked around in puzzlement.

"Where...am I?"

"In your apartment."

"My...apartment?"

"Don't you remember it?"

"Not really...who are you?... and who am I?"

"I'm Daisuke Niwa, and you're Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Sa...toshi?"

"Yes, that's your name."

"What happened to me?"

"You..." Daisuke was trailed off when he noticed that Satoshi still remembered how to talk. Then he noticed Satoshi was still sitting up in his bed, waiting for an answer. "Um...you just forgot a lot of stuff, that's all. But I'll help you remember everything! So don't worry!" Daisuke said gleefully.

"Okay. Daisuke will help?"

Daisuke giggled because of how funny Satoshi sounded talking in the third person (in the third person means when you say your own name in your sentences like this, Satoshi:"Satoshi will let Daisuke help." in other words, you kinda sound like a cave man...) but happily answered "Yes, Daisuke will help." Satoshi smiled happily which is something Daisuke had never seen him do. It seemed nice to see Satoshi happy...

"(Yawn)...I feel strange...like I want to close my eyes..."

"That's because you're sleepy."

"I thought I was Satoshi..."

"You are."

"But...you just said I'm sleepy...?"

"Yes, your _feeling_ sleepy, but your name is Satoshi."

"That's confusing..."

"I know. But you'll get use to it as you remember."

Satoshi let out another yawn. Daisuke began to leave the room to let him sleep when he was stopped.

"Wait...don't go..." Satoshi said sleepily as he held onto Daisuke's arm.

_"What do I do now!" _Daisuke thought.

_"Sleep over."_

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

_"No, but you wouldn't want to leave him alone, would you? Besides, you know you wanna stay."_

_"What's that suppose to mean!" _Daisuke said as he mentally blushed.

_"He's falling asleep on you..."_

_"Huh?" _ Daisuke noticed Satoshi still holding onto his arm and trying to stay awake. Daisuke finally responded "Okay...I'll stay with you." Satoshi smiled and Daisuke layed down on the outside of the covers while Satoshi remained tucked in. Satoshi snuggled up to Daisuke and wrapped one arm around his waist as if he were a teddy bear. But before Daisuke could say anything to this, the bluenette was fast asleep. Daisuke sighed as his eyes grew heavy and he too, drifted off to sleep...

**The next morning...**

Satoshi awoke to find himself alone. He looked around the room wondering where he went off to.

"Daisuke?..."

There was no response. But moments later Daisuke appeared at his bedroom door with a tray of breakfast. He made an egg omlette, and fixed up a bowl of fruits and freshly squeezed orange juice. He carried it over to Satoshi's bed and greeted him. "Good morning!" Daisuke said happily. "I made you some breakfast!" Satoshi tilted his head to the side in confusion in a cute manner.

"...What's breakefast?"

"It's food you eat in the morning." Daisuke explained.

"Food?" Oh boy. This was gonna be tough for Daisuke.

"Yes. Food is stuff you eat. I'll show you. Open wide!" Daisuke got a peice of the omlette and Satoshi opened his mouth as he was told and ate it.

"Hmm...it's good." Satoshi said contently.

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh." Satoshi nodded happily.

"Here, have another bite!" Daisuke fed him a second peice, then another, until his breakfast was done.

"Thank you, Daisuke."

"No problem. So, what do you want to do today? It's saturday, so there's no school."

"I..."

"Oh yeah...you don't remember how to do anything much, do you?"

Satoshi looked down as if he were pouting. Daisuke thought for a moment. Maybey since he remembers how to talk, he just might remember how to read...

"Satoshi? Do you think you can still read?"

"I don't know..."

Daisuke looked in a nearby bookshelf and found a dictionary. "Here. This has every word you could possibly need to know. If you read it, you'll remember everything in no time!" Daisuke handed the book to Satoshi.

"...Book..."

"Yes! You remember the name of it! Book!" Daisuke said excidedly.

"Book..." Satoshi opened the dictionary and held it up. Then...he put on his head.

"Arg!" Daisuke sweatdropped in frustration. He couldn't loose his temper with Satoshi though. He didn't remember everything, so he had to be patient. However, Daisuke didn't notice Satoshi getting a metal shining object from his night table. Satoshi studied it and found a way to open it. Daisuke heard a _"Click"_, as he looked at his wrist, he had a handcuff around it, and Satoshi had his wrist locked in the other.

"Um...Satoshi?...You _do_ have the key, don't you?"

_Burp_

"Satoshi! You didn't! Aw crap..." Looks like he would be stuck with Satoshi for a while...

**majikaru angel:so, how did you like it? Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I thought the ending was funny. lol**

**In the next chappie, Daisuke will take Satoshi around the town to help him get his memory back. After spending a lot of time taking care of Satoshi, he begins to feel certain emotions towards him...**

**Dark:Not only that, but let's just say creepy boy doesn't remember how to bathe and requires assistance from a certain redhead boy we all know...**

**Daisuke:WHAT?**

**majikaru angel:maybey some lemon in upcoming chapters, But there will definatley be plenty of fluff, no dout! **


	2. rubba dub dub two boys in the tub!

**"Ch.2 Rubba dub dub, two boys in the tub!"**

**majikaru angel:I hope I've made a lot of people happy today! I was able to update this story quickly. But this was just lucky! Sadly, it doesn't mean I'll be able to update this soon frequently. But I'll try to update. Remember, I have three other stories, so please don't get mad! If you are interested in reading them, they are: "BeSwitched", "Superpowers or superproblems?" and coming soon, "Sweet Argentina". Enjoy this chappie!**

Daisuke had tried everything he could to get the handcuffs off. But even a trained phantom theif like himself couldn't get them open. This was going to be a HUGE problem.

_"What am I gonna do!"_

_"You could always cut creepy boy's hand off."_

_"No Way! I'm not gonna do that to him!"_

_"What? Would you prefer **your **hand cut off?"_

_"I don't prefer anyone's hand cut off! There has to be another way!"_

Soon the phone began to ring. Daisuke picked it up and it was his mother, furious because of not knowing where her son went.

"DAISUKE NIWA! I thought I'd reach you here! Where you at the Hikari boy's house last night!"

"Yeah...but I have a reason! When me and Dark went out to steal the artwork, got a little _tied up _in something..."

_"More like cuffed up."_

_"Why don't you **shut **up!"_

"DAISUKE!"

"What! He amneasia and I'm helping him! Please let handle this! Pleeeeaaase?"

"...Alright. But be careful." she hung up.

Daisuke sighed. "Come on Satoshi. Let's go out to the town. It'll help us relax about this whole "handcuff" situation."

_"Hey Daisuke. What's with the whole first name basis?"_

_"Um...I'm just helping him remember his name..."_

_"Riiiiight. You're terrible liar.I think you're really starting to get attached to creepy boy!" Dark said in a sing-song voice_

_"I-I'm not lying! And I don't feel that way!"_

_"Then how come you thought he looked cute when he gave you that confused look on his face? I heard you thinking it! And, you also thought he felt warm and cozy when he cuddled up to you before he fell asleep last night!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_"Aww! How cute! You like creepy boy and you're in denial!"_

Daisuke felt something get a hold of his hand. It was Satoshi, who was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for Daisuke to lead them out the door and to the town like he said he would do. He was looking at Daisuke as if Daisuke was mad at him, and had a guilty expression on his face.

"Satoshi? Is there something wrong?"

"...Is Daisuke mad at Satoshi?"

"No! not at all!" Daisuke said confortingly. Satoshi still felt guilty.

Satoshi lifted up Daisuke's hand that he was holding so that it cupped his cheek, closed his eyes and replied "I'm sorry..." This of course, caused Daisuke to blush brighter than his hair.

_"AWW! He's trying to make up with you! That's so adorable!" Dark teased._

Daisuke was to busy blushing to hear him and was speechless to Satoshi's action. "..." Daisuke slowly removed his hand. "...It's okay..." he was still stunned. "Um, how about that walk through the town? Let's go!" he said quickly changing the subject. With that, they both went to the town. Their first stop was the library. Daisuke took Satoshi there to help him remember a few more words. He thought it would be easier for Satoshi to learn more words. And no, this time he didn't put the book on his head, Ok? Anyway...

"... Bit, hit, lit, mit, knit, shi-"

"-OK! That's enough of expanding your vocabulary for one day!" Daisuke said rapidly as he covered Satoshi's mouth before he spoke the word. Satoshi of course, had no idea what the word meant. After a few hours of teaching him how to read, it was getting late, so they decided to make one last stop at the fountain before heading home.

Satoshi saw the water running down the large fountain and was curious to what it was. He walked over to it, looking down at his reflection.

"Daisuke? There is another Satoshi in the fountain."

"No, it's just your reflection. It's kinda like looking in a mirror. You just see yourself, that's all."

"Oh..." Satoshi put his hand in the water. And when he tried to take some out, it all went through his fingers and back into the fountain. "...?"

"You can't hold water, because it's liquid." Daisuke said as he closed his sketch book. (He was drawing something...)

"Liquid...I remember that...we read it at the library today."

"Yeah, and your vocabulary is getting better pretty fast." Daisuke looked at his watch and it read 5:11 pm. "We better go home now..."

They began to walk home. Satoshi kept wondering about the water, and what Daisuke could have possibly drawn in his sketchbook...

**Back at home...**

Daisuke was cooking dinner, which was samon, shrimp, and miso soup. Satoshi stood next to him observing how he worked in the kichen (He didn't have a choice anyway. I mean, come on! They've been handcuffed together all day long!).

"Satoshi, since it's late, you should take a shower. I already took one this morning, and by the time you're done, dinner will be ready."

"...Shower?"

_"Oh no.No. No no no no no no! PLEASE don't tell me he doesn't remember how to bathe either!"_

_"Ok then, I won't."_

_"Dark! This is REALLY REALLY BAD!"_

_"Even if creepy boy did remember how to take a shower, he can't because he's still cuffed to you, in case you haven't noticed!"_

_"But-"_

_"You've got no choice..."_

_"Why me?" Daisuke sighed._

They were now in the bathroom. Daisuke was getting the water ready. Daisuke turned around so he wouldn't see Satoshi undressing, Then Satoshi sat in the bathtub. There was bubbles in the bathtub, so nothing was visible. Daisuke opened his eyes and was releived he didn't see anything. Putting the bubbles in the bathtub was a good idea. Daisuke began by washing Satoshi's face. When he but soap on his face, Satoshi flinched because he felt some go in his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry Satoshi! Hold still." Daisuke rinsed the soap off his face quickly and dried it with a small cloth. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Uh..." Satoshi was staring into Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke had just noticed he was only about two inches away from Satoshi's face, which caused him blush. "Why is Daisuke turning red?" Satoshi asked.

"It's nothing! I-" he was cut off when Satoshi put a finger to his lips. Satoshi put his hand on Daisuke's cheek and began to feel the textures of his face.

"Eyes...cheek...nose..." his finger trailed back to Daisuke's mouth, and he stopped and thought for a moment. He could't seem to find the name of this part of the face. "Hmm...wait, I remember now..." he leaned closer to Daisuke, and he felt Satoshi's breath as he said "...Lips...". That was the last word he said before he placed his lips upon Daisuke's in a kiss.

**majikaru angel:Do I hear the word "cliffy" coming to mind? lol I know this chappie was so short, and I'm sorry! I know I didn't put any lemon, but that's because it's only chapter 2 and Daisuke hasn't realized his feelings...yet. **


	3. to love, or not to love

**"Ch.3 To love, or not to love, that is the question!"**

**majikaru angel: sorry for the long wait on the cliffy...I was updating my other story, "BeSwitched". Check it out and my other stories by going to my user lookup if ya want. I'm dissapointed that no one reviewed my new chapter of beswitched. I know I took about a month to update, but I would appriciate some reviews because they encourage me to keep writing. Your reviews let me know that you like my story and that I should continue. So please, review. No just this story, but my others too, if you read them...

* * *

**

Daisuke's eyes widened. _"He's...kissing me! Why is this happening?" _Satoshi broke the kiss and Daisuke was left blushing and speechless.

"S-Satoshi? Why did you just kiss me!"

Satoshi tilted his head in confusion. "What's a kiss?"

Daisuke sighed in relief. _"Phew! He didn't even know what he was doing! For a second I thought he intended to kiss me!"_

_"You actually beleived him? Well, I shouldn't be supprised. You'll beleive anything he says because you **love** him!" Dark teased._

_"I do not! And he wasn't intentionaly kissing me!"_

_"Please. He's probably playing dumb! And you're playing hard to get!"_

_"NO way! Besides, he doesn't even know what a kiss is!"_

_"Exactly, so why don't you explain that to him? He's waiting for an answer."_

_"What?"_

"Daisuke?" Satoshi waved his hand in front of Daisuke's face but there was no response. Daisuke had went on arguing with Dark and accidentally ignoring Satoshi again.

"Um, heh heh. Sorry!" Daisuke blushed. "What were you asking me again?"

"What's a kiss?"

"Oh. Um, it's...uh..." Daisuke was feeling uncomfortable and nervous talking about this subject. However, he was glad that Satoshi wasn't asking where babies come from. Having _the talk _with him would just be going to exteme measures.

_"Eeew! Geeze Daisuke, you're perverted! You don't have to think about stuff like **that** until you're at least 21!"_

Daisuke ignored him, but failed to keep himself from blushing more. "Uh...a kiss is...a sign of affection. When you...you know...love someone."

_"And you would just love to demonstrate, wouldn't you?"_

_"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"_

Then, Satoshi interrupted with a question that horrified Daisuke. "Does Daisuke love Satoshi?" How was Daisuke suppose to answer _that _question?

"I...don't think you understood what I said..." Daisuke said nervously.

"Daisuke doesn't like Satoshi..."

"No! That's not true! I do like you! I mean, not like _that _but..."

Satoshi had a sad expression in his eyes. "Satoshi feels a pain...here." he put his hand on chest.

_"Now look what you did! You broke creepy boy's heart!" Dark teased again._

_"Listen you-"_

Daisuke was now speechless of what Satoshi did next. He rested his head against Daisuke's chest. "What's that sound coming from you?" he asked.

"T-that's...my heartbeat..." Daisuke was becoming very flustered.

"Are you okay? It's beating way faster now..." Satoshi said worridly.

"I-I'm f-fine!" Daisuke quickly changed the subject. "Let's just finish your bath. I need to start cooking dinner."

_"You're pretty anxious to give him a bath, aren't you?"_

_"No! I don't even want to do this! What if he tries to put another move on me?"_

_"But I thought you said he didn't know what he was doing! So...you **did **wish that he was actually kissing you!"_

_"N-no! I-"_

_"I know what we can do! We can do a little "experiment" to see if he really likes you or not."_

_"How are we gonna do that?"_

_"Simple. You try to get close to him or something and see how he reacts."_

_"But he has amneasia! He's not gonna know what I'm doing!"_

_"That's the fun part."_

_"Forget it! You're tying to trick me into doing something I'll regret, and maybey switching out on me! I won't do it!_

_"Suit yourself."_

And with that, Dark retreated to the back of his mind and remainde silent for the rest of the night. After the bath, Satoshi luckily knew how to dress himself and did that on his own. They were both now in the kitchen, still cuffed together. Daisuke was putting the meat to cook and starting to make the soup when Satoshi picked up a kitchen knife. He observed it, looking at the shinging blade. He was about to touch it, but Daisuke stopped him.

"Be careful! You can't touch that part of the knife or you'll cut yourself!" Daisuke took away the knife.

"But...Satoshi wants to help."

Daisuke looked over at the counter and saw some vegestables there. "Okay. You can cut those, BUT only if you're careful with the knife. I'll show you how to cut and peel vegestables."

Satoshi nodded and watched as Daisuke peeled a potato and cut a carrot. Daisuke handed him the knife, and stirred the soup in the pot over the stove with his free hand. Satoshi began by cutting the carrots. He cut rapidly managing not cut himself. After he was done cutting everything Daisuke asked him to cut, he started peeling potatoes. He peeled them slowly one by one, then tried to pick up the pace and finish peeling them. He peeled faster and faster until... "OW!" he cut himself. The back of his hand had a cut about one inch long and was bleeding a little.

"See? I told you to be careful!" Daisuke sighed. "Does it hurt?" Daisuke asked concernedly.

"A little..." Satoshi said as he lifted his hand as if he were a kitten with a thorn in his paw. Daisuke opened a cabinet and pulled out a bandage to wrap his hand in. He also took out a bottle of rubbing alchohol.

"This may sting a little, but it'll help." Daisuke put some alcohol on a ball of cotton and rubbed it on Satoshi's cut.

"AH!" Satoshi winced.

"I'm sorry...I told you it would sting." Daisuke wrapped the bandage around his hand. Then he finished cooking and they both sat down to eat.

Daisuke fed him again, and this time showed him how to use chopsticks. He put the chopsticks in Satoshi's hand and showed him how to properly hold them and pick up food. After eating, they got ready to go to sleep. But there was still one problem...

"It's not gonna be comfortable sleeping with these handcuffs on..." Daisuke sighed.

_Click_

Daisuke saw the handcuffs in Satoshi's hand. He aslo saw a key in his other hand.

"Satoshi! You had another key all along? Why didn't you tell me!"

"You never asked."

Daisuke sweatdropped. At least they got the handcuffs off. Daisuke was going to turn off the light when he saw Satoshi wincing again.

"Does your hand still hurt?"

"Sort of, but it's no big deal..."

"Let me take a look." Daisuke cupped Satoshi's hand and rested his hand on top of Satoshi's. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No...it actually kinda feels better now." Satoshi said. Daisuke noticed he had been holding Satoshi's hand and his face became heated up and red from blushing. Satoshi simply chuckled at Daisuke's reaction. Daisuke released his hand, but Satoshi got a hold of Daisuke's again. He pulled Daisuke closer to him, until they could feel each other's breath. He tenderly placed his lips against Daisuke's like he had done earlier.Daisuke hesitated to pull away, and then decided not to.

Daisuke's POV

His tender kiss...I suddenly don't want to fight it...But why? Could it be that I...no...that can't be! Or, do I really feel that way about him...

I returned the kiss, and slipped my hands onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist and embraced me. He slowly began to push me down, so that now he was on top of me. I shifted my hands from his shoulders to around his neck, as he broke the kiss and placed his lips on my neck. A moan escaped my lips and I felt his warm breath against my face again. His eyes looked into mine, in a gaze.

Satoshi's POV

I remember...some of my memories are coming back now...I remember wanting to do this for a long time...and...I feel that there is the presence of another being inside of me...

Why does the name Krad, sound familiar?...

* * *

**majikaru angel: I hope you liked it! Oops! Wait a minute! I didn't just do another cliffy, did I?**

**Satoshi:I may not have my memory right now, but even I know that you did another cliffy.**

**majikaru angel:Are you calling me dumb?**

**Satoshi:What does "dumb" mean?**

**majikaru angel:Okay...you need to keep reading that dictionary...**

**Dark:I'll help!**

**majikaru angel:No you won't, because you're gonna make him look up all the dirty words!**

**Dark: ...damn.**

**majikaru angel:Daisuke is the only one allowed to help Satoshi anyway. Goodbye everyone! See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. I remember

**"Ch.4 I remember..."**

**majikaru angel: hello again! (damn, this is like the MILLIONTH time I've said this...) but anyway, sorry to leave ya'll hangin with a cliffy. I can only update on weekend, and u can thank my teachers for giving me so much homework, by the way >:( and sometimes on rare accasions I can update on weekdays cuz I may not have as much homework on one day than the other (that was confusing, wasn't it?) . Well...enjoy this chapter and many more to come.**

**P.S:Contains spoilers from vol.8 manga.That is all...

* * *

**

"Is something wrong, Satoshi?" Daisuke noticed he was just staring at him blankly.

"Satoshi...remembers..."

"Remember what?"

"Daisuke, who is Krad?"

Daisuke thought for a moment. Should he really tell him about Dark and Krad now? Or wait for him to gain back more of his memory?

"Um...Krad is...your other half."

"Satoshi's...other half?"

"Yes. It's a little confusing, but...he lives inside of you, just like Dark lives inside of me." Daisuke took out the book of different Hikari artworks and searched for "the black wings". "This is an artwork called the black wings. Your ansestors created this artwork because they weren't satisfied by making beautiful works of art. They wanted to make a _living _work of art. Thus, they created the black wings. The Niwa family attempted to steal it, which caused it to awaken, which caused Dark and Krad to be born. They were both a curse placed in each clan's bloodline, and now you and I are the ones who have them within us."

"...Krad is...bad?"

"Yes, and he's been inside you as long as you can remember. He can also speak to you inside your head, so if you hear a voice in there, don't get freaked out."

_"...Krad?"_

_"It's about time you speak to me, Satoshi sama."_

_"Satoshi...sama?"_

_"Yes. It's your other half, Krad. Or have you forgotten? Oh that's right, you have amneasia because of Dark's magic effect on you. How pitiful."_

_"...What? Amnesia?..."_

_"You really don't remember, do you? Afterall, it's because of **him** that you lost your memories."_

_"Daisuke? No...Daisuke has been helping Satoshi..."_

_"He's only helping you because he feels sorry for what he did to you. He doesn't **really **care about you. Not like I do, Satoshi sama..."_

_"...That's not true! I remember...I remember that you would always say that to me...and it always made me mad to hear you say that..."_

_Flashback_

_Satoshi's POV_

_"AAAHHHH!" my body ached from the pain of having those wings of pure white bursting from my back...No one ever knew what it felt like...the pain I suffered._

_I have always lived in solitude. In this apartment... Where I have to endure and suffer from Krad. I had to lock away my emotions, never to let anything become precious to me. I tried to keep my feelings locked away, but..._

_"Hiwatari!"_

_...Then I met Daisuke. He is the only person I have ever cared about. He is the one that made me not only re-awaken Krad...but also my feelings of love..._

_"I've been looking everywhere for you, Hiwatari."_

_...and helped me find a bit of warmth within my ice cold heart._

_End flashback_

"Krad...I remember everything about him...how he would hurt me by transforming..."

"...I know it brings up a lot of painful memories, but he is your other half. Your curse. Just like Dark lives inside me, he lives inside you."

"It hurts when Dark comes out too?"

"Well, no. But..."

Satoshi grew silent. His bangs covered his eyes and he turned around, so that his back was facing Daisuke, and went to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Daisuke woke up early. He looked to his side and saw that Satoshi still had his back turned to him, and by the sound of light snores, be was still asleep. Daisuke was about to get up, until Satoshi started falling off the edge of the bed. Daisuke quickly grabbed Satoshi around the waist and pulled him back to keep him from falling. Satoshi stirred and turned to face Daisuke, but continued to stay asleep. Daisuke sighed of relief. Then he blushed because he just realized Satoshi was only a milimeter away from his face. Not only that, but he had his arms wrapped around Satoshi's waist. Satoshi moved a little again, which caused his lips to brush gently against Daisuke's. His blush grew deeper as Dark chuckled.

_"A little close to creepy boy, aren't you?"_

_"I-"_

_"-Want to just kiss him, don't you? You think he looks so cute when he's asleep!" Dark teased._

_"N-no..."_

_"Yes you do! Besides, he's kissed you before! Twice! And you liked it! I heard you thinking it! You're crushing on creepy boy! You're crushing on creepy boy! You're crushing on creepy boy!" Dark said in a sing-song voice._

_"I...I..."_

Satoshi rested his head in the crook of Daisuke's neck, and cuddled up to him. Then he continued to sleep.

_"He's...so warm..."_ he looked down at Satoshi as he slept in a silent slumber. _"...and looks so innocent when he's asleep. You know, for the past few days, it's been kinda fun taking care of Satoshi. It's as if I were watching over a toddler." _

"Mmm..." Satoshi mumbled.

Daisuke stroke his hair and whispered to wake him up. "Sato...time to wake up..."

"Mm...hn?" Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Daisuke.

"Good morning, Satoshi."

Satoshi yawned. "Good morning...Daisuke..." he still had low blood pressure. He got off of Daisuke's chest and sat up, as he squinted his eyes to try to fight his blurry eye sight from the low blood pressure.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Then later, we can go to the park. You could use a break from reading books and trying to remember stuff."

Satoshi nodded and Daisuke went to the kitchen. Moments later he came back with pancakes. They both ate their breakfast together, as they usually had for the past few days.After eating, they both started getting ready to head for the park. Satoshi passed by the night table and saw Daisuke's sketchbook. Curious, he picked it up and started looking at his drawings. As he flipped through the pages, he noticed a particular drawing. It was a drawing of Satoshi cupping water in his hands by the fountain from yesterday. It wasn't completed, because it had the backround half-colored. However he liked the way Daisuke captured all the light tints of blue from him. Satoshi liked the drawing.

Daisuke came into the room and saw Satoshi with the sketchbook and blushed. "Satoshi! W-what are you doing with that?" he stammered.

"Is this a drawing of Satoshi?"

"Um, well, yeah..."

"It's really good. Satoshi likes it."

"Uh, thanks!" Daisuke continued to blush. "We uh, better get going to the park before it gets late. Come on, let's go!"

They both left, and Satoshi brought along _his _sketchbook, but Daisuke hadn't noticed.

It was a sunny day. There were many people at the park today, mostly little kids. Nearby there was a dog playing frizbee with it's owner. Satoshi observed the furry creature as it leapt in the air and caught the frizbee.

"Daisuke? What is that?" he said pointing to the dog.

"That's called a dog. They make good pets, and most of them like to play. They make good companions too. Kinda like wiz."

"Kyu!" agreed the little rabbit sitting on his shoulder.

Satoshi continued to look around the park as they walked. Then he left Daisuke's side and went over to a tree and sat under it's shade. Daisuke came over and joined him.

"Satoshi wants to stay here for a while."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Daisuke sat down and leaned his back against the tree. Satoshi looked up to see all the leaves and birds within the tree. His memories began to come to him again...

_Flashback_

_Satoshi's POV_

_I remember again...I used to sit alone under a tree sometimes during luch at school...I would aslo sometimes eat lunch on the school rooftop..._

_"Today I eat lunch alone like I did yesterday, and it'll be the same tomorrow." I sighed as I looked up at the sky from the school rooftop. Then I hear footsteps, and the door behind me opens._

_"Hiwatari? What are you doing up here by yourself?"_

_"I should be asking you the same thing." I said coldly._

_"I was looking for you. Do you always eat lunch alone?"_

_"...Yes. But why do you care?" I said coldly again._

_"Well, uh...I was wondering if maybey I could..." he said nervously._

_"Yes?"_

_"...If I could share my lunch with you."_

_I paused for a moment, then I answered. "Sure. Why not?"_

_The redhead smiled. We both ate out lunches together more often from that day on..._

_End flashbck_

Satoshi continued thinking to himself. _"Daisuke...he was always a good freind to me...he was...the only friend I ever had..."_

_"Don't think nonsense! I've been there for you more than he has! He is your enemy!"_

_"The only enemy I ever remember having...is you, Krad. Daisuke is right about you, so leave me alone."_

Krad was not only supprised that Satoshi wans't speaking in the third person anymore, but that he sounded like his old self. Satoshi was stating to remember a lot now. However, there was still a lot of other things he didn't remember. Satoshi looked over at Daisuke and saw that he was asleep. He took out his sketchbook and began to draw Daisuke. It didn't take him long to draw, or realize that he remembered the fact that he was good at drawing. When he finished the drawing, he put it next to Daisuke. He was about to get up, when he felt weight on his shoulder. Daisuke had leaned over against his shoulder. Satoshi stayed, and slowly closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**majikaru angel:This CANNOT be considered a cliffy...can it? Well, if it is, I'm sorry! In the next chapter I'll promise not to put a cliffy, but only on one condition: you must continue reading the story and reviewing it, ok? Thanx ppl! See ya next chappie!**


	5. Realization, and a few sweet treats

**"ch.5 Realization, and a few sweet treats"**

**majikaru angel:sorry for the long wait! I also know I haven't updated "BeSwitched" in about 2 weeks, but I tried to update this weekend. Remember, I have a rough time from school,(which I can't STAND right about now...) so please excuse my late updates. Well, thanx for being patient with me! By the way, I hope it's not too much to ask for _least_ 68 reviews. I'm gonna work on the next chapter whenever I get free time. As for "BeSwitched", it'll be a few more days. Thank you again! Please enjoy this chappie!**

**Ps: As I promoised, i won't put a cliffy at the end of this chappie. However...there will be one in the next chappie. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

Daisuke woke up to find himself leaning against Satoshi's shoulder.He sleepily glanced over at the grass and noticed a sketchbook.It was open, with a page showing a drawing.It was a drawing of him asleep. Daisuke picked it up and had a good look at it. It had good detail and he could tell Satoshi still remembered how to draw well.Still holding the sketchbook, he looked at the time.His watch read 4:17 pm. It was still early, so they could stay at the park a bit longer. He soon heard Satoshi mutter something as Satoshi stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He saw Daisuke with his sketchbook.

"Does Daisuke like the drawing?" he asked rather sleepily.

"Uh, yeah! It's really good!" Daisuke blushed.

Satoshi simply smiled. Daisuke loved the smile on Satoshi's face. He noticed the way he was thinking about him, and quickly tried to think of something else.Daisuke looked across the park and noticed they were selling ice-cream, so he decided to invite Satoshi to eat an icy treat."Satoshi, are you hungry? We could get some ice-cream if you want."

"Okay!" Satoshi said happily.

_"I like it when he's happy. It's become really adorable!" _Daisuke thought.

_"I knew you liked creepy boy! I knew it!"_

_"Will you stop teasing me already!"_

_"Okay,okay. I leave you two love birds alone!" _Dark teased again.

_"Dark!"_ Daisuke mentally blushed.

After that little argument, they went to get the ice-cream. Daisuke got chocolate, and Satoshi got vanilla. After getting the ice-cream, they went back to the shade under the tree. Satoshi seemed to like the ice-cream and remember what it tastes like. They both sat under the tree and it's shade, and enjoyed the ice-cream. As they ate,it soon became late afternoon, and the sun was setting beautifully over the horizon.After a while, Daisuke was almost done, and he had a little chocolate ice-cream all over his mouth. Daisuke sighed.

_"What's the matter Daisuke? Don't have a napkin?"_ Dark taunted.

_"Shut up!"_

Daisuke didn't notice that Satoshi was getting closer. He leaned into Daisuke and whispered. "Let me help you with that..." He licked the corner of Daisuke's mouth, which caused Daisuke to gulp and blush furiously.

"S-Satoshi?"

"Shh..." Satoshi whispered seductively.

Daisuke stood still as Satoshi licked his mouth, and then placed his lips against Daisuke's. He continued to lick Daisuke's lips and soon looking for entrance. Daisuke gave him entrance and Satoshi tasted the sweet chocolate in Daisuke's mouth. Satoshi began to suck on Daisuke's bottom lip, which caused him to let out a small moan. Daisuke was soon enjoying this, and grabbed Satoshi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Satoshi was stunned by Daisuke's reaction, but returned the deepened kiss and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist, while slowly pushing him down onto the grass.

_"Although Satoshi has amneasia, he sure remembers how to kiss, huh Daisuke?" _Dark snickered.

_"Yeah...I think I...really do like Satoshi..."_

Daisuke then broke the kiss and placed his lips on Satoshi's neck. He trailed kisses down to the crook of his neck, and Satoshi moaned in pleasure. Satoshi then took over again, planting another kiss on Daisuke.Satoshi smirked and got up, leaving Daisuke laying on the grass. Daisuke was speechless for a moment, then he spoke.

"Satoshi...you...kissed me...why?"

"Well...from what I remember, you said a kiss was a sign of affection..." Satoshi leaned in and gave Daisuke another sweet kiss. "...when you love someone. So I'm...showing my sign of affection...for you."

Daisuke blushed even more. "Satoshi...that's...so sweet..." Daisuke got up and sat next to Satoshi, resting his head on the crook of his neck. They both sat there for a few minutes watching the glorious sunset. But not before long, the sun slowly began to dissapear, and it grew dark.

"We better head home..." Daisuke said as he got up with Satoshi. Daisuke held on to Satoshi's hand, and they walked home together.

**Back at home...**

Daisuke made dinner again, and they had just finished eating. While they were both doing the dishes, Daisuke noticed he has grass stains, and so did Satoshi.

"I think it's about time we had a bath..."

Satoshi nodded in agreement and they both headed to the bathroom. Daisuke turned on the water, and they prepared to get in. Daisuke also added some bubbles, like he did last time. "It's better that we both go so that we finish the bath and start dinner quicker." Daisuke said, already in the tub. "Okay." Satoshi agreed. By this point, Satoshi already knew how to bathe himself, so they both just went along taking their bath. Then Daisuke started to look at Satoshi closely. He noticed his icy-blue locks and was awed by his appearence. His pale smoothe skin, his cold sapphire eyes, and his soft blue hair. He wanted to touch his hair, because it seemed so soft,and delicate.

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I...washed your hair?"

Satoshi looked at him behind his drenched bangs and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Daisuke reached for the shampoo, and Satoshi turned around, so that his back was facing Daisuke,and tilted his head back to allow Daisuke to pour the shampoo in his hair. Satoshi flinched due to the coldness of the shampoo, but then relaxed as Daisuke began massaging his scalp. A soft moan escaped Satoshi's lips, causing Daisuke to giggle slightly. Daisuke felt the soft strands of Satoshi's gentle blue locks run though his fingers as he washed his hair. He inhaled a sweet scent of lavender. Satoshi felt so relaxed that he lay peacefully stll, as if he were asleep. Daisuke looked down at Satoshi until his face was a few inches away from his. Satoshi had his eyes closed, and Daisuke was checking to see if he was awake or not. Satoshi simply kept his eyes closed and Daisuke heard his quiet steady breathing. Daisuke then wondered if Satoshi would awaken if he came any closer. slowly, Daisuke leaned down, gently placing his lips against Satoshi's. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, to find Daisuke kissing him.

"...Mmm?"

Daisuke broke the kiss and got startled. "S-Satoshi! I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to-" he was cut off when Satoshi put a finger to his lips.

"I told you why _I _kissed you at the park, so tell me, why did _you _just kiss me?"

"Well..." Daisuke cupped Satoshi's cheek and explored the features of his face. "Eyes...nose...cheek..." he gave Satoshi a simple kiss. "...Lips. Remember?" he said rather sheepishly.

Satoshi chuckled. "Are you sure there isn't another reason?"

Daisuke blushed. "W-well...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"Since I started taking care of you...I thought I was just doing a favor for a friend. But now...I feel different..." He looked at Satoshi so that they were eye to eye. "A-and I think...that I...love you now..." Daisuke looked down avoiding Satoshi's gaze. He felt nervous after confessing, and didn't know what reaction to expect from Satoshi.

Satoshi cupped his chin and made Daisuke look up. "Well, as far as I can remember..." Satoshi gave Daisuke another kiss. "...I have always loved you."

Daisuke blushed again. After all, it _is _pretty strange confessing in a bath tub. (lol. Well...it is!) "Satoshi...I love you."

"I do too, Daisuke."

**Later...**

Dinner was already eaten, and they were getting ready to go to sleep yet again. Daisuke has slipped into his pijamas, and joined Satoshi, who was already in bed. Daisuke cuddled up to Satoshi and he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist. They were both exausted, so they fell asleep right away. But soon, red turned to violet, and blue turned to gold. Dark chuckled in the tight embrace of the blond angel.

"A bit possessive, are we Krad?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but I like to be the one in charge." Dark turned Krad over so that he had Krad in his grasp. "That's better."

Krad struggled. "Just to let you know, that little red head wing master brat of yours confessed to Satoshi-sama!"

"I know that. But why are you so tense about it? That's not our business. Besides, they have each other..." Dark kissed Krad's neck. "...And I have you. So don't worry about it."

Krad moaned from Dark's touch. "...But..."

Dark trailed kisses down his neck and nibbled his ear lobe. "You like this. Don't lie. So leave Daisuke and creepy boy alone, and I'll take care of you..."

That was the day that Daisuke had finally realize his feelings, and Krad had realized he could love someone after all.

* * *

**majikaru angel: Sorry I took so long to update! today there was no school, so I took the oppertunity to udate for you all. I know it was a long wait, but is was worth it, right? Anyway, I'm gonna try and update "BeSwitched" now, and I'll probably update this story again on the weekend. Remember, at least 68 reviews! By the way, I have a friend who i send the chappies to and she gets to read them before anyone else. She jusy wanted me to tell that to everyone to make them jealous...and I have absolutely NO idea why, but...yeah. So anyway, bye for now!**

**Ps: here's a preview for the next chappie...**

**Satoshi suddenly awoke to find himself in his apartment. He was dizzy frm the low blood pressure. When he was finally wide awake, he heard some one humming from the kitchen. It sounded like...Daisuke! Satoshi thought for a moment. _"Why would Daisuke be here?" _He had regained his memory.**


	6. A Christmas wish

**"Ch.6 A Christmas wish"**

**Majikaru angel: (peeks from behind her laptop) 0.0  
Satoshi and Daisuke: (glare at me)  
Majikaru angel: heh heh...sorry? n.n;;;  
Satoshi: you better be.  
Daisuke: yeah! you put us on hold for months! You completely forgot about us! T.T  
Majikaru angel: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE! I had major writer's block and mountains of homework X.x highschool's not cutting me any slack - . -;  
Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! The next chappie! YAY! (throws confetti)  
Satoshi: ... ... ...we're still mad.  
Majiakru angel: Talk again and I won't update for ANOTHER month! And this time, on purpose: (  
Satoshi: 0.0  
Majikaru angel: (smiles sweetly) Enjoy!**

**(I do not own the song "All I want for Christmas is you", or the characters.)

* * *

**

Satoshi woke up to find himself in his bed. He sleepily glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, which read 10:58am. He sat up, waiting for his eyes to re-adjust from his low blood pressure. After about 20 minutes, he was able to see everything clearly. He groaned as he got up from bed and sleepily made his way to the kitchen. As he stood at the kitchen doorway, he saw Daisuke by the stove cooking. He was humming merrily to himself.

_"Daisuke?...What's he doing here?..."_ Satoshi thought. He slightly tilted his head sideways. _"Hmm. Maybey I'm still asleep and this is all a dream..."_

_"It's not a dream, Satoshi-sama...this is real."_

_"Krad? What do you mean real? What is Daisuke doing here?"_

_"Well...don't you remember what happened?"_

_"Not really...the last thing I remembered was Dark using his magic on me...then I blacked out...what happened, Krad!"_

The blond angel mentally chuckled. _"I don't understand you humans...or why you care so much about one another. That little red-haired brat convinced Dark to fly you home."_

_"What happened afterwards?"_

_"Due to the effects of Dark's magic, you lost your memory for about...hmm,I don't know...twoweeks maybey?"_

_"Two weeks! Why didn't you say something, or at least try and tell me what was going on!"_

Krad chuckled again and gave Satoshi a satisfied smirk. _"Because it was far too entertaining to interrupt." _He said casually.

_"KRAD!"_

_"The way he fed you, taught you new words, bathed you..."_

_"This isn't a laughing matter Kra-" _Satoshi trailed off. _"...D-did you just say h-he...BATHED ME?"_

Krad laughed in a mocking tone. _"Yes, I did. In fact, there was much more action than that..."_

Ahot blush escaped across his cheeks. _"...W-what do you mean by that?"_

_"You'll figure it out soon enough..." _Satoshi growled at this answer. _"Oh, and by the way...he doesn't know you've regained your memory. So I'd think of something if I were you..."_

Daisuke turned to face Satoshi. "Oh, you're awake! I didn't hear you coming." Daisuke said with his usual cheerful smile.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah..." Satoshi answered absent-mindedly.

"Are you okay? You look kinda shocked about something..."

"I-I'm fine...really..."

Daisuke placed a hand on his forehead. "...You're a bit warm..."

The real reason why he was warm was because he had been blushing a few moments earlier. He put Daisuke's hand down from his forehead. "I'm fine..." he argued.

Daisuke shrugged and continued cooking. "If you say so..."

Satoshi thought for a moment. Should he pretend to still have amneasia? No...what if Daisuke got upset when he found out Satoshi was faking it? He couldn't bear the thought. For now, he really didn't have much choice...He walked up behind Daisuke and wrapped his arms around his waist. This of course, caused Daisuke to blush deeply. "So...what's for breakfast?" he said in a sort of daze, trying to make it sound as much as possible as if he were sleepy.

"U-um, scrambled eggs, pancakes,fruit...lots of different things." he said sheepishly.

Satoshi rested his head on the back of Daisuke's shoulder. "Sounds good..." he added with a slight yawn. _"For now, I'll just have to play along...as long as I can have you near me, I won't mind losing my memory any day..."_ he thought. As these thoughts came to him, he glanced over at the calendar. It was December twenty-fourth,one days until christmas. _"Christmas eve! Already?" _Daisuke noticed Satoshi looking at the calendar.

"Don't worry, I already went christmas shopping."

Satoshi was supprised that the days had been going by so quickly.Then he ponderd about something. "Hmm...I wonder what I got for christmas..."

"I can't tell you, because it would ruin the supprise." Daisuke smiled.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Having Daisuke near was all he really wanted. After they ate breakfast, Satoshi went to his room. He sat on his bed and watched the falling snow from his window. Each powder-like flake was tinted with the faintest shades of blue. The snow was the purest of white when shades of blue could be seen in them. He took out a canvas and set it on an easle by the window, and began to paint the image of snow.

"It looks really nice..." Daisuke's voice came from behind him.

"Thanks..." Satoshi set the brush down. "Looks like I still remember how to paint." he smiled.

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Hey, you've been indoors alot lately, so why don't we go outside into the snow for a while? They're lighting up the huge christmas tree in town like they do every year."

"That sounds good." He stood up and went over to his closet, and took out a scarf and jacket. "Let's go."

Daisuke happily got his jacket as well. They headed outside, and walked through the snow to the town.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daisuke looked up at the tree in awe. It looked like it was fifty feet high, and looking up at it made him feel small. Satoshi thought it was cute, the enlightend expression in Daisuke's eyes. A cool wind picked up, making Daisuke feel slightly cold. Satoshi noticed him shivering a little, and wrapped his arms around Daisuke. He blushed and looked up into his icy blue eyes.

_"I don't want alot for christmas, there is just one thing I need..."_

Satoshi couldn't take it. He couldn't lie to Daisuke. Even if it meant not being able to be near him. He had to tell him the truth. The innocence in his ruby-red eyes was just too much; it made him feel guilty. "...Daisuke..." he whispered.

_"I don't care about the presents, underneath the christmas tree..."_

"Hmm?" Daisuke replied.

Satoshi held him closer and sighed. "There's...something I need to tell you..."

Daisuke saw a sad expression in Satoshi's eyes, which made him a little worried. "What is it?..."

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..."_

"I..." Satoshi tried. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "...I...got my memory back..."

Daisuke's eyes widened slightly. "Then...that means...you don't remember anything that happened..." he now had sadness in his tone of voice.

"No...but even though I don't remember it all, there is still one thing I _do_ remember..."

"What's that?" he whispered.

"That I..."

_"Make my wish come true...All I want for christmas...is you..."_

"I..love you...Daisuke..." he let go of him and turned away, bangs falling over his eyes. He could feel his heart burning. Krad would unleash himself soon. He has to get away from Daisuke, for his own safety...He began to walk away from him.

"Satoshi...wait!" Daisuke started to follow. Satoshi took note of this and broke into a run. Daisuke refused to give up. "Satoshi!"

Satoshi gritted his teeth as he ran. He saw the tips of his bangs becoming blonde, and growing longer. He could aslo feel the terrible pain of his wings bursting through his back. He winced in pain and fell to his knees in the snow. "Aaaaahhh!" wings as pure as the snow around him emerged from his back. Daisuke caught up to him and saw what was happening. "Daisuke! Get away from me!"

"No!" he came to Satoshi's side and kneeled next to him.

"Leave now! Krad is-AH!" he clutched his chest.

Daisuke placed his hands on his shoulders and made him look up.He sawtints of gold in his eyes.Without thinking,he quickly covered Satoshi's mouth with his own.

Satoshi's eyes widened. _"Is he out of his mind?" _he though. Suddenly, he felt the pain leave his body. His eyes and hair regained their icy-blue color, as he broke the kiss. "Daisuke! What were you think-" he could see tears in the corner of his eyes. The poor little redhead was at the verge of crying. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist and buried his face in his chest. "Daisuke...it's okay, please don't cry..."

"Satoshi..." he sounded like he was trying to tell him something.

"Yes?" he said calmly as she stroked his red hair.

"I...love you too..."

Satoshi thought he'd never hear those words. Those sweet words he had been longing for. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke. "Don't worry me like that again..."

"I'm sorry...I promise I won't..." he calmed down a little.

Satoshi leaned in gently and kissed Daisuke tenderly. "It's ok..."

_"I don't need to hang my stockings, there upon the fireplace, Santa Clause won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day..._

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you..."_

"Daisuke..."

"Yes, Satoshi?"

_"I won't ask for much this christmas, I won't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe..._

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for christmas...is you..."_

"Merry Christmas, Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too."

_I won't make a list and send it, to the north pole for Saint Nick, I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click..._

_I just want you here tonight, holdong onto me so tight, what more can I do? Baby, all I want for christmas is you..."

* * *

_

**majikaru angel: I hope you guys liked it! Since it's alreadt December I figured I'd change it to a Christmas chappie. Thank you all SOOO much for being patient with me for such a long time, and for reviewing! Love you all! Merry Christmas! n.n**

**( I'm gonna try to pot the next chappie on Christmas eve. It's my xmas gift to you readers, and as an apology for making you all wait so long. Thankies! )**


	7. Nani? Part 2

**"Nani? Part2 Ch.1 New beginning"**

**Majikaru angel: w00t! I kept my promise! I made the deadline!**

**Satoshi: For once...**

**Majikaru angel: Shut up! At least I _did _write the chapter at all! **

**Satoshi: Only becaused Genkai threatened you...**

**Majikaru angel: (sweatdropps) T-that's not true! Besides, I'm dedicating this chappie to her cuz it's her birthday today! **

**Satoshi: -.-; Whatever you say...**

**Majikaru angel: (glares) You're forgetting this is _my _fic, buddy! I can do _whatever _I want...**

**Satoshi: (gulps) 0.0;**

**Majikaru angel: Enjoy the chappie! n.n**

**Ps: I have decided that instead of making a sequal to this fic ("Sweet Argentina") I'm going to put it in this fic, and make it kinda like two stories in one! n.n That way, the fic continues, and it's longer! This will probably be my longest fic yet... (sweatdropps) Well, enough of my bickering, Enjoy the chappie!****

* * *

**

It was already past eleven. Satoshi and Daisuke had gone home to rest for the night. Daisuke had made some hot chocolate. Satoshi layed in the living room on the couch, with his hand on his forehead. He had a throbbing headache after all that had happened, and he was exsausted. Daisuke quietly peeked from the kitchen and saw Satoshi, with his eyes now closed. Daisuke smiled and made his way over to him, with a mug in each hand. "Here...it's cold outside, and you should drink something warm..." he said sheepishly.

Satoshi opened his eyes half way and glanced at Daisuke. He slowly sat up and took the offered hot chocolate. "Thanks..." he said tiredly. As he drank from the mug, he pondered about what he would get Daisuke for christmas. Daisuke looked at him and noticed he was staring into his mug, as if deep in thought.

Daisuke gave him a curious look. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh. Not really..." he replied blankly. Satoshi was now also beginning to wonder why Krad had been so quiet all this time. He wasn't really bothering him anymore, and he was starting to wonder why.

_"...Krad?..."_

_"What?" _he responded rudely.

_"Humph. You're been awfully quiet. Is there somehing you're trying to hide?" _Satoshi asked suspisiously.

_"It's none of your bussiness..."_

Satoshi mentally raised an eyebrow. _"Oh? I think it is, considering the fact that we share thoughts. In fact, let's see what you're thinking..."_

Krad's eyes mentally widened. _"Stay out of my thoughts! It's none of your concer-" _Satoshi chuckled. _"Just what in the damn hell is so funny?" _he fumed angrily.

_"Looks like a certail blonde angel is in love..." _Satoshi smirked.

Krad gritted his teeth. _"Shut it, or I'll murder that redheaded brat." _

_"You wouldn't do that, because Dark is with him."_ he shot back challengingly.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi with puzzled expression. He was wondering why he was smirking. "Um...Satoshi..?"

Satoshi snapped out of his conversation with Krad and faced Daisuke. "Oh, sorry...I was talking to Krad..."

Daisuke giggled. "You're so absent minded latley."

Satoshi sighed. "Yeah...I know..." He looked past the couch and saw some magazines on travel. Then an idea hit him. _"Hmm...why don't I take Daisuke somewhere? I do have enough money...but where should we go?..."_ He looked at Daisuke again and smiled. "I know what I'm getting you for christmas now."

Daisuke's eyes lit up with excitement. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Can't tell you." he said as he put a finger to his lips.

Daisuke pouted. "Pleeeeaasssee?"

Satoshi flinched. It was hard to resist Daisuke's cute charm. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 12:04 am. He sighed in defeat. "Alright...I'll tell you. It's officially christmas now anyway."

"Yay!" Daisuke beamed. "So, what is is?"

"Well, I was thinking we coud go on a trip somewhere..." he picked up one of the magazines and handed it to Daisuke. "...And you get to choose where." he smiled.

Daisuke happily hugged Satoshi around the neck. "Thank you!" he said cheerfully.

Satoshi nearly got knocked over by Daisuke and chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

Daisuke sat on Satoshi's lap and opened one of the magazines. "I want both of us to choose." he smiled.

"Alright. Let's see..." He looked at the magazine also while wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist. "How about...Argentina?"

"Don't they speak spanish there?"

"Yes. But it's no problem. I know spanish."

"I didn't know you can speak spanish!"

"Well, when you're a teenager who gradguated colledge when he was fourteen, what do you expect?" he chuckled.

Daisuke sweatdropped and rubbed the back or his head. "I guess..." he said nervously. "Ok then, Argentina it is." he happily agreed.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a breif kiss. "Go to sleep, it's late."

Daisuke blushed before responding. "Alright..." he stood and went to the bedroom, and Satoshi put the mugs in the kitchen.He then made his way to his bedroom, where Daisuke was already laying down in his bed. Satoshi joined him, took off tis glasses, and turned off the lights. Daisuke snuggled up to him, resting his head on the crook of his neck, and soon fell intoa deep slumber. Satoshi drifted off to sleep as well, arms around Daisuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since they had gotten their plane tickets, and they were now awaiting their flight at the airport.

_Flight 301 is ready for departure. Please proceed to your flight._

"That's us. Let's, go Daisuke." Satoshi then heard a whimpering sound coming from behind him. He turned to face Daisuke and curiously raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"I...hate planes...I'm afraid of hieghts..." he tembled.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and sighed. He put an arm around Daisuke and whispered."Nothing's going to happen. I'll be sitting right next to you. If you get scared, I'll hold you hand." he said comfortingly.

"O-ok..."

they picked up their bags and made their way to the plane. It took them a while to get inside, because everyone was moving around so slowly. When they finally arrived at their seats, Satoshi put their belongings in the compartment above them, and took his seat. The calmly took out a small bookand began to read, as he waited for the plane to take off. Daisuke, on the other hand...wasn't doing too well. He was in his seat, with the seatbelt as tight as it can go until he could hardly breathe, and was clutching the armrests until his knuckles were white. He looked like he was hanging on to the seat for dear life.

Satoshi shook his head. "Will you just relax?"

"How can I?" he whined. "I hate planes..."

Satoshi sighed oncemore and focused his eyes on the book again. After a long time of waiting, everyone was seated, and the plane was finally full of passengers.

_We are now ready to depart. Please fasten your seatbelts and watch the instruction tutorial. Thank you._

From the ceiling of the plane, a few televisions unfolded themselves. A video soon clicked on. It began explaining where the oxygen masks were, the life vests, emergency exits, and rules. Daisuke of course, didn't miss a second of the 'emergency exit' part. ( that was meh, scared crapless xD ) The televisions then folded themselves back in, and the engines of the plane made a loud blasting noise. Daisuke gripped the seat even more tightly, and closed the window next to him. The last thing he wanted was to look outside. He felt the plane's floor push up against his feet, as it lufted off into the air. He shut his eyes and braced himself. He opened one eye when he felt something on his hand. Satoshi had placed a hand on his, and put his otherarm around him. "It'll be alright." he said softly.

After a few hours of being on the plane, and it stopped moving so much, Daisuke finally calmed down. It had been several hours since they took off, and everyine had fallen asleep. Except Daisuke. Since he was tired,and mostly relaxed, he decided to doze off. After only about 10-15 minutes of sleep, an announcment came on, an announcement that made Daisuke automatically awake.

_Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. The plane has run out of fuel due to a leak, and we must make an emerency landing._

Daisuke automatically became wide awake.

* * *

**majikaru angel: This happened to me on my trip to Argentina once. 0.0 and beleive me, I freaked. lol Please review! n.n HAPPY BIRTHDAY GENKAI!**


End file.
